fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of the Century! The Draconian, The Crash Master and the Grand Theft Magician!
A tall wearing a black and white karate gi was walking down the road near the forest along side a young yet attractive woman who was wearing a Victorian era dress. They both were discussing the route as they were carrying a map with them. "You should really work on your directions" said the woman, "Hey it's not my fault that we got lost!" the man responded with a blunt voice, "Then who's it then?". They both were complaining about each other's sense of route but they both suddenly sensed a powerful magical aura near them as they both ran towards them. As they reached the exact location, Kyoya and Alice saw a young girl. As usual, Kyoya challenged her to fight. The young woman that was challenged happened to be Alanna L. Atonia, a wandering mage known for her infamous acts of thievery and cannibalism. As always, she was clad in her fighting attire, with her prominent magic-enhanced jacket being worn on top of a short-sleeved dressed. Living up to her mage alignment, Alanna was doing nothing more than following the path that the road led her on. Ever since the X795 civil war, her busy schedule which usually consisted of a variety of criminal offences had eased to a stop. Her motion came to a stop upon receiving the challenge, surveying the muscular figure before her, Alanna placed her left hand on the sheath behind her back, in the position of a reverse grip while grinning, excited upon the prospect of a battle. The surroundings were seemingly quiet, and there was little protection from the heat and the light that radiated from the sun. "A near optimal condition for a test of strength." Alanna internally stated, a grin still plastered on her face. Kyoya smiled which indicated that he was ready for a fight, Alice tried to stop him but Kyoya was stubborn as usual. "Hey i warned you, don't fight, she can be dangerous" Alice said in a worried state, "Look Alice playing with fire was my specialty so you just relax. I'll take this!" Kyoya responded as he took a fighting stance which resembled Kyokushin Karate. Alice sighed as she sat under a tree which was far away from the fighters. Kyoya dashed at her and landed a heavy kick onto her neck which was imbued with Crash Magic which made it even more lethal than before. Slightly taken aback from the sudden attack from Kyoya, Alanna allowed the kick to make full impact with her neck, a resounding clap being heard from the collision between foot and flesh. Yet Alanna stood firmly on her two feet, her grin still clearly visible on her face. Abruptly, she swiftly grabbed her opponent's leg, firmly clasping onto the lower part of the male's leg before using said leg to forcefully drag him down to the ground against his will. "Have you not heard of the saying: Ladies first?" Alanna rhetorically asked as she stepped on Kyoya's heel on his available leg with great force to keep him in place while still holding onto his other leg. Chuckling slightly, Alanna promptly pushed her opponent's leg closer towards his body with considerable physical strength, enough to completely tear the hamstring muscles of Alanna's opponent, immobilising Kyoya's right leg. Drake was walking down the rocky road that was supposed to lead him to these new people he was supposed to meet. He looks at his hands as he learn Magic Martial Arts or how he calls it Magic-Fu. Thanks to it, it gave him a even stronger understanding of his draconic powers. " hmm..." Drake said to himself. Kyoya was struck down badly her force of strength as he grunted in pain but he suddenly started laughing "Have you ever heard the saying: Don't underestimate your opponent?". He suddenly started rapidly shooting energy balls from the palms of his hands. They were made up of pure ethernano as they were inflicting more damage than normal energy blasts. After the energy blasting, He suddenly stood up and landed a straight punch onto her face which was imbued with crash magic as well as he punched her with great momentum which increased his strength even fruther. Failing to sidestep the energy blasts shot from practically point-blank range, Alanna was pushed back against her will, though no signs of damage were in view. The punch followed suit, Kyoya's arm speeding towards her face as if it were a cannonball but being the experienced fighter she is, Alanna instinctively tilted her head downwards so that Kyoya's fist connected with the sturdiest part of her face, the forehead. Due to this common defensive tactic, the pain that was aiming to be dealt to the female was immediately returned to the instigator of the strike. With the affliction reflected, similar to her opponent's last assault, the Grand Theft Magician had regarded the punch as nothing, the momentum that her opponent possessed coming to naught at the scene of collision despite it being magically enhanced with Crash. "Your remark about not underestimating an opponent landed more damage than any of your acts of aggression thus far. Though on another matter, you sure move a lot for someone with a hamstring injury..." Alanna noted in a somewhat of a forced chuckle, slightly ticked off that the Karate practitioner was able to null the pain that would be received from a hamstring injury. "Though it's clear to me that you've failed to learn from your mistakes." And with that, Alanna's objective was crystal clear, her intention was to see how far her opponent's durability would go, intending to not only break Kyoya's body, but shatter his spirit to the point of no return. Clenching onto her opponent's hand tightly with both of her arms, she proceeded to initiate a wristlock, bending Kyoya's hand in a direction viewed as aberrant. The pressure applied onto the submission-lock tore the ligament in the martial artist's arm with relative ease, causing greater pain than before, making a simple punch an impossibility with that specific arm. Kyoya was surprised by her intelligence as he remarked on his own achievement which to withstand the hamstring pain "Thanks i am awesome, I admit that!". After her submission lock, Kyoya was left helpless by her sheer force of physical strength but he smiled "And you think that this will stop me? Nah you have to do way better than that", after saying those blunt words, He imbued his body with crash magic as he quickly slammed his head onto her face with great yet uncontrollable rage. Being imbued with Crash, Kyoya's strength was doubled as well as his attack's power was multiplied. The blunt damage dealt from the head butt was bigger than any of Kyoya's past attacks and as a result, Alanna began to bleed from her head, the blood travelling all the way down to her chin before departing her body and dropping to the ground. The damage was enough to make her release her hold on her enemy. "People who don't pay heed to pain are so annoying," Alanna sighed as one of her past opponents came to mind. "at least this time, my opponent isn't actively trying to flirt with me while battling." She finished, shuddering at the mere thought of the events that took place quite a while ago. "Ah well, this fight wasn't as interesting as I thought it would be. What's the point of being to handle pain if you can't deliver the same amount of it back?" Questioned Alanna as she summoned a black, leather whip in her left hand. She then used said whip to assault her adversary, even the tiniest hint of remorse failing to be detected on her face. The whip caused many light red bruises on Kyoya's skin. This continuous barrage continued for a minute straight before it finally ceased, though Alanna wasn't done with her whip. Using her whip to rope in Kyoya to point blank range, Alanna summoned her pocket knife in her available, left hand, coating the knife in multiple layers of Sword Pressure. Kyoya, who was still careering in towards Alanna after being pulled to her against his will, couldn't help but get stabbed, in the right liver lobe to be specific. It wasn't surprising to see that the knife cleanly pierced her opponent's skin with the multitude of Sword Pressure layers stacked onto it. Alanna's whip then began to glow a bright light before disappointing into the atmosphere, meanwhile, she slowly removed her blood-stained, bladed weapon from her opponent, the weapon still magically coated. In her next action, for seemingly no reason, punctured Kyoya's right eye, the knife cutting all the way to the brain before she forcefully removed it. A great cry of agony was to be expected of her opponent seeing that he had lost his right eye and had a punctured right liver lobe. Kyoya was brutally getting pierced by the whip swiftly yet crazy attacks. H tried to dodge the attacks but he was left powerless against the crazy speed but he suddenly grabbed the whip by his mouth as he threw it away "Don't take me as a ordinary guy, I'm The KIng Of Iron Fist. And this is my Iron Fist!!!" He imbued himself with crash magic as he landed downward punch onto her face filled with great strength but he realized before the punch, he was stabbed in the liver as he grunted in pain "What the hell is this?!" He shouted in agony but he quickly dodged the knife's attack which was aiming for his eye as he landed a uppercut onto her face which was imbued with Crash magic "Eat this!!!"